A Cheyanny Love Story
by imsosupercool
Summary: A fanfic of my friend Cheyanne and my cousin Jenny who are in a pretend relationship and wanted me to ship them and write fanfics about their love.
1. Chapter 1

A Cheyanny Love Story Part 1

Jennifer was a tall and beautiful girl of fifteen. She loved music, books, and Harry Potter. She was a resident of a suburb of Toledo, Ohio called Sylvania. She lived there with her dad, step-mom, brother, and dogs. On this particular day, Jennifer was in her hometown of Tiffin, Ohio visiting her friends and family. She was hanging out with the most beautiful, awesome, and sexy girl in the whole universe: her cousin Kassidy. "Kass, I'm hungry," Jennifer said.

"Wanna go get lunch somewhere? We could go to the bake shop."

"Well I don't have any money."

"I do, don't worry about it. Let's get ready and get out of here."

And so they prepared themselves for the walk to the bake shop, in the cold. It really sucked being pedestrians. They headed out (against Kassidy's mom's will; she said it was too cold and it would rain) and to the bake shop they went. Once they arrived however, the bake shop was already closed, much to their disappointment. So instead, they went to Uncle Mike's ice cream place right across the street. They got extra large ice cream cones and fries. They sat at a picnic tabled to enjoy their meal. It started to get a little too windy for their liking and their napkins and bags started to blow away! It was so crazy. They finished and decided to head home, since the weather was taking a turn for the worst. On the way back to Kassidy's house, it started to rain just like Kass's mom said it would. They were almost back to the house when Jennifer decided she wanted to touch the 9/11 memorial that had been recently added to the town. Since they were already near it, they decided to run over and touch it. They did so, and literally as soon as they did it began to hail and rain even harder. They could hardly even walk home, because the hail was hitting their skin and leaving red marks and it was so cold they could hardly bear it. They ran under the viaduct, hoping to God that the weather would get better. It finally stopped hailing, but the rain continued on as they finished the walk home. Kassidy's mom was completely and utterly pissed off that they came home sopping wet from the rain, when she had advised them not to go in the first place. "See, you never listen to me. I said it would rain and you went anyway and you didn't even bring the umbrella!" she scolded.

"Well we were gonna, but it was barely even sprinkling so we left it," Kassidy said.

"Well that was stupid," her mom said.

"Whatever, we're gonna go change."

"Don't you dare get water all over my floor."

"I won't, Mom. God."

Kassidy and Jennifer didn't know what to do the rest of the day, and at one point Jennifer suggested that they hang out with Cheyanne.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Kassidy said and whipped out her dumb blue phone. She started typing quickly with her ample thumbs. The message read: "Hey Toasty, wanna hang out with me and Henny?"

Cheyanne replied with good news, saying she would love to. So Jennifer and Kassidy headed over to Toasty's estate to party hard. But not too hard.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer and Kassidy eventually reached Toasty's estate, after having walked through the puddley streets for many a moon. It was quite a journey, but luckily they had each other for entertainment. They knock-knock-knocked on the door. "Herro, Toasty-Toast! We have arrived!" She bounded through the household until she reached the door, flinging it open. "Hello friends!" she grinned wildly and stepped aside, allowing them to enter. They stepped inside, out of the wet environment. "Welcome to my humblr home," smiled Cheyanne. "Please, make yourself at home."

"We will, thank you Toast," Kassidy took off her jacket and threw it on the floor.

"What the hell, dude!?" Cheyanne seemed very upset at this occurence.

"What do you mean?"

"You threw your jacket on my floor!"

"You said to make myself at home. That's what I do at home."

"That's totally not what I meant, bro!"

"Well soooooorry," Kassidy rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket.

After this horrid incident, Kassidy decided she needed just a few minutes alone to recuperate. "I need to defecate. Where's the loo?"

"Did you really just say loo?" Cheyanne laughed.

"Yes, now where is it?"

"Over there."

Kassidy walked in the direction of the bathroom, and once she had entered, the bodies of Cheyanne and Jennifer crashed together violently, in a tight embrace. "Oh Toast, how I wish we could reveal our love!"

"I know, I know. I feel the same way."

"God, I would just try you right here, right now if I could. Gurl, you are so sexy."

"Believe me, I know how sexy I am."

Jennifer giggled and they heard a scream from the bathroom. As fast as they could, at the speed of light it seemed, they ripped apart. "What's going on?" Toast screamed as they both ran for the bathroom.

"CENTIPEDE. THERE IS A FREAKING CENTIPEDE. IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE. HELP ME. SOMEONE HELP."

Jennifer raised her foot as high in the air as she could and kicked the door in. However, that was a really bad move, because the door landed directly on Kassidy, knocking her completely unconscious. It was quite a terrible sight to see.

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN.


End file.
